Location estimation of an emitting device (e.g., mobile device, beacons, tags, etc.,) utilizes standardized triangulation methods to determine location of the emitting device. These methods utilize relative signal strength indicator values detected from the emitting device at a listener to correlate the distance of the emitting device from the listener. Since the relative signal strength may have a lot of variation based on factors (e.g., orientation of the emitting device, environmental obstructions, etc.,) that may affect the strength of the emitted signal, these existing systems are utilizing a flawed model to estimate distance. As emitting devices begin to rely more on real time locations services to determine to location of the device, a more robust method of estimating and predicting device location is needed.